Damned for Eternity
by KrypticLinkz
Summary: Some things we just can't understand and some things we will never understand. Will Sakura, a new student, be swept away in the chaos that has so forcefully pushed her into a new world or does she have enough strength to free herself; and find herself in the process.


**EDITED*******

You might notice I've gone in a different direction with this story now. 

"Talking"

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

'_Thoughts'_

"As long as you're living in this house you'll do as I say!" a woman's angry yell cut through the still night air.

"Yeah! Well maybe I don't want to live in this house anymore" was the snarled response "All you do is treat me like I'm a child anyway" the same voice continued.

"_That _is because you _act _like a child" The first voice growled "When are you going to _grow up_ Sakura"

"Just because you don't have fun" the girl named Sakura bit back.

"This _isn't _about fun!" was the exasperated reply

"Then what!?" Sakura yelled "What is this about?"

"This is about your attitude young lady" the woman scolded.

"My attitude? MY attitude!?" Sakura said through clenched teeth

"Just wait until your father comes home and hears about what you've done this time" the woman said.

"So what!? Who's going to care!? Tell me! Who's going to fucking care!?" Sakura yelled "You never cared for me, no, you only cared about having a _perfect little princess_ to show off every once in a while" Sakura sarcastically bit out.

"That's not true. We only ever wanted what was best-" "No you didn't! You only ever wanted me to be like you" Sakura interrupted harshly.

The woman stood there gaping at Sakura "How- How dare you!" she said quietly "Where has my little Sakura gone, my little baby, my girl" The woman continued on a softer note "It's ever since you started hanging out with those so called 'friends' of yours that-"

"I've had enough, I'm sick of this" Sakura turned on her hell, facing away from the older woman "And this has _nothing _to do with my friends. _Mother_" with that she walked up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

"It has _everything _to do with your friends Sakura" The woman sighed sadly "What am I going to do with you?" Shaking her head the woman walked off in the direction of the kitchen, grabbing the telephone as she went.

Stepping out of the car Sakura stretched her arms above her head, her body cramped from sitting so long. She was finally here at the place that would become her prison for the next year. '_Konoha Boarding School'_. '_Just great, from one place to the next isn't it'_ Sakura thought to herself with a sigh. She straightened out her clothes which consisted of metallic grey skinny's and a dark purple t-shirt with white, jagged writing that said '_Nobody's perfect...I'm nobody'._ Dark blueConverses topped the whole thing off.

Sakura shook her head remembering what had happened to land her in the position she was now, rather stupid actually.

Sakura hung out with the _'bad kids' _back home, well that's what everyone else called them anyway. Sakura didn't care what they said though; she didn't care about their judgmental stares or the bigoted opinions. They didn't know her; and they didn't know her friends. _Who_ were they to judge anyway?

No, everyone expected her to be _'perfect little princess Sakura' _all because her _dearest _daddy was some high ranking officer in the army and her mother worked in some important government job. You'd think Sakura would be happy; she had a good family, went to a good school, got good grades; but no, she absolutely hated it. All those false smiles, fake friends, disapproving stares when she got something wrong just because of whom her parents were and what was expected of her. It all sickened Sakura, she wanted out.

The opportunity came in the form of a fight she'd gotten into with Sei one of the self proclaimed leadersof _'them'_, the _'bad'_ kids. Up until that day Sakura had been nothing but what was expected of her; she had been the perfect daughter. Polite, courteous, well mannered and soft spoken; everything her parents had ever dreamed for in a daughter. However on that particular day Sakura just snapped, all the pent up frustration from the years forced to be someone she despised.

_*****Flashback*****_

She was just exiting the Supermarket with the groceries her Mother had asked her to pick up on the way home from school, when a weight suddenly knocked her right shoulder forward and sent the bag of groceries flying. Seven teenage boys were running full bolt down the street, obviously the ones who'd knocked into her.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled out infuriated that they didn't even offer any form of apology. One of the boys towards the back shot Sakura a wink over his shoulder then disappeared around the corner with the rest of his friends. 

With a scowl on her face Sakura bent down to pick up all the salvageable items amongst the scattered groceries, "Jerks" she muttered eying the smashed eggs and burst carton of milk with disgust. Grumbling under her breath Sakura returned to the shop, now minding that she was late, then continued home.

The irony came a couple of days later when Sakura was sprinting that very same way home, cursing her luck when she looked down at her watch.

"oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit" she shrieked, becoming almost frantic. She picked up her pace and rounded the same corner past the shops when-'_**Smack' **_

"What the-" Sakura started as she fell backwards, arms flailing trying to catch herself on something. Eyes closed for the inevitable impact of the ground, Sakura was unprepared for the feeling of someone grabbing her arm and hoisting her upright again.

Sakura's eyes shot open "huh" was her intelligent response to the situation. Her eyes wide as she started at the boy in front of her. Her mouth opened and closed a few times as she tried to process what just happened. As the boys lips curled up into a smirk it clicked and she yanked her arm out of his grip. Eyes burning with rage she took a step back and eyed the boy whom she'd just run into with disdain.

"You" She hissed, eyes narrowing fractionally.

"Me" he repeated still wearing that antagonizing smirk.

"You ran into me the other day" Sakura said, containing her anger.

"Then I guess we're even now then sweet cheeks" he replied, looking bored now.

"You made me drop my groceries" Sakura stated. The boy just cocked his eyebrow at her as if to say _'and I care because?'._

"You also made me late for an appointment" She continued

"So?" was the only thing he'd said his face sporting still sporting that bored expression, hands in his pockets. If he'd said _anything _else Sakura _might_ not have snapped, but she did. She got him good as well. He was feeling that bruise on his cheek for a good week. He for some unknown reasons decided he liked her attitude and invited her to hang with them. Sakura was stunned and just nodded, it was a bit awkward at first but she soon relaxed and they became pretty close. Pretty soon the alcohol, partying, fighting, skipping school and minor law breaking became second nature to Sakura. When Sakura's mother found out about it she threw an absolute fit. All she heard for the next 6 months was how could her little baby do things like that? And Oh no! Sakura how could you? And the best yet, 'you are so much better than them'.

The last straw for her mother was when she got an A- on her Chemistry assignment. A freaking A- and she goes off the bat, not even caring that Sakura straight out aced her other subjects. _'Well' _Sakura mused _'I guess i still got off lightly, dad wanted to send me to military school, urrggh could you imagine'. _

Sakura sighed and looked for the office; she saw a sign labelled 'Guest Information Centre' that pointed to the left. "Couldn't just be normal and call it a bloody office now could they" Sakura rolled her eyes; the school was already annoying her, she wasn't going to last 3 weeks let alone an entire year. Shrugging Sakura locked her car and followed the signs direction. She scoffed at all the stares she was getting '_people these days seriously'_.

As soon as she stepped into the office she was met with a blast of icy wind.

'_**Gah obviously someone around here doesn't know how to turn the air con off' **_Inner Sakura had made her appearance, rubbing her arms.

'_Shut up. I like it like this'_ Sakura said.

'_**Just cause you like to freeze your ass off...**__ 'Inner_ grumbled on about how the rest of the people in the world weren't walking chunks of ice and actually felt the cold. Sakura just tuned her out and looked for someone in the office.

"Uhhh hello..." She called out, slightly uncertain. "Oh hello, sorry I was just doing some last minute paper work before the start of the school year tomorrow" A short woman with black hair greeted her shuffling out from a door on her left, carrying a stack of paper which she set down on behind the front counter before taking a seat there herself "and your name?" she asked.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno" Sakura replied, frowning a bit. "Ahhh yes. New student, you'll be wanting your dorm key and timetable then" She said. Sakura just nodded in confirmation.

The woman searched through some papers until she found what she was looking for. "Your timetable, dorm key and a student booklet are in here" The lady explained handing Sakura a big white envelope.

"Your dorm number is on the tag attached to your key. The letter is which dorm you're in and the number is your room" She continued. "Wait here a minute" she opened a filing cabinet and drew out a folder. Taking a sheet of paper from the folder, she put the folder back and locked the filing cabinet again.

"Here's a map until you learn your own way around" she said handing Sakura the final piece of paper. "By the way my names Shizune, I'm the assistant principal here. You can come to me if you have any troubles" Shizune said.

Sakura nodded her head in agreement eager to get out of there and meet her new roommates.

Walking back to the car Sakura opened the envelope, pulling out the key first to find out which dorm she was in. 'C-3' was what it said on the tag.

Not looking where she was going she bumped into someone, she looked up to see a pretty girl wearing a purple-black checked skirt and a white tank top; topping it off with black flats. She had long blonde hair tied in a high ponytail with her fringe coming down to cover her right eye. She stood there with hands on her hips '_Oh great I haven't even been in this school for an hour and I'm already going to get into a fight' _Sakura groaned to herself.

"Hi" Sakura was surprised when the blonde spoke "My names Ino" she said.

"Uhh hi, I'm Sakura" Sakura answered _'If one can avoid a fight'_ Sakura mused.

"You new here?" Ino asked, when Sakura nodded Ino's face split into a big grin. She held out a hand "Welcome to Konoha Sakura" she said. Sakura sweat dropped but shook Ino's hand regardless _'What is with her?' _Sakura thought. "Thank you, I guess" she answered Ino.

"So which dorm did you get" asked Ino curiously, Sakura showed her the tag and she squealed again '_I'm gonna go deaf!'_Sakura thought. "You're in the same dorm as me, its fate. Although I'm in room four" Ino said with stars in her eyes. Sakura groaned, she was going to have to deal with this for the next year.

"Come on lets go get your stuff so we can go to the dorm, I hope Hinata's there then you can meet her as well" Ino said tugging Sakura in the wrong direction. Suddenly she stopped "Uhh where is your car" she asked scratching the back of her head.

Sakura almost fell over; this girl was way too energetic. "Follow me" Sakura said leading the way.

Sakura had two suitcases, one dark green and one light blue. She let Ino help her carry the blue one back to the dorm because it was the lighter one of the two. Two seemed too little in her eyes for a year but it was all she was allowed to bring with her '_I suppose I'll make do' _Sakura thought.

Just as they were opening the door Sakura was sure she heard Ino mutter _"I hope Narutos not here" ._Sakura frowned '_Where have I heard that name before?' _ Sakura thought for a moment but then just shrugged it off, walking forward. There was a meter or two long hall before it opened up into a huge room.

Sakura just gaped at it. To the left there was a kitchen setup with electric cooking, a microwave, fridge/freezer and an oven. There was a window right across the kitchen section, with small curtains for night time. To the right there was a small entertainment section. A 60 inch plasma TV hung on the wall in front of a very comfy looking couch and a pile of bean bags. A wooden table with 4 chairs around it stood in the middle of the room.

There was one door on the wall straight ahead of Sakura, one door on the left a little bit further then the kitchen towards the other end of the room. Another two doors were on the right hand wall. Sakura guessed that they were the rooms since she didn't see any around and they had numbers on the front.

Number 3 was the furthest door on the right hand wall, 4 being slightly closer to where Sakura stood along the same wall.

"Hey Hinata, I was hoping you'd be here. This is one of our new roommates Sakura" Ino said, breaking Sakura from her thoughts. Ino and her picked up the suitcases and dragged them to where a short petite girl with long raven hair and lilac eyes sat. She was wearing light blue flared jeans with faded bits and an oversized white hoodie with a silver wolf on the front.

"N-Nice to meet you S-Sakura" She stuttered, Sakura nodded "Nice to meet you too Hinata" she replied. "Is Naruto around?" Ino eyed Hinata suspiciously.

'_Again! Something's there, I just can't quite remember it. Why does that name sound so familiar?' _Sakura scowled to herself.

_**'Someones been skimping out on their greens' **_inner Sakura said in a sing song voice. Sakura just sweat dropped and ignored her.

Sakura then observed how the girl's cheeks flushed red and she started fiddling with the sleeves of her hoodie.

'_**Maybe she likes him' **_inner Sakura suggested making kissy faces.

'_Oh shut up it's none of our business' _Sakura snapped back.

"N-Naruto isn't here, h-he said something about g-going to pick his friend up at the airport" Hinata said

"Oh thank god, that boy is so annoying" Ino said, Sakura just raised an eyebrow in response.

'_**Take a look in the mirror women'**_ Inner Sakura ranted, Sakura just tuned her out once again.

"So how many people share a room here" Sakura said. Ino gave an appalled gasp and scrunched her face up. "Gosh no. Everyone here has their own room. Ino responded immediately "Urrgh could you imagine having to share-having to wait for the bathroom" Ino responded casually flicking her hair over her left shoulder. Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino's behaviour.

Hinata and her shared a glance before her face cracked into a smile which Hinata retuned. Sakura was sure she was going to get on just fine with the raven haired girl. Ino noticed "Hey what are you smiling about?" she asked. Sakura just shook her head "Come on help me get these suitcases into my room" Sakura said, lifting her suitcase and walking over to the door which had 3 on it.

Fishing her key out from the pocket of her skinny's she opened the door and gasped. There was a bed directly to the left as you walked in, wedged in between the bed and the wall was a little night dresser with a lamp situated on it.

There was a medium sized window on the wall directly opposite the bed. A comfy looking dark green couch sat in front of the window along the wall to Sakuras left. Another two beanbags sat in front the couch. A spacious desk was placed facing the wall to Sakura's direct right, they had a second shelf on them for storing books. Along the same wall stood two doors about a metre and a half apart.

'Ones _probably the bathroom' _Sakura thought.

Sakura smiled and lugged her suitcase over to the left of the room; dumping her suitcase on her new bed, she gestured Ino to do that same. "I'm gonna go take a quick shower, I'll deal with this later" Sakura said to Ino make vague hand gestures towards the suitcases.

Ino nodded "I'll be out with Hinata, maybe we can hit the mall after you finish" she suggested. Sakura nodded approvingly "yea it'd be good to unwind" she said.

Opening her green suitcase, she grabbed a pale yellow, washed out t-shirt with the words '_Do I look like I'm kidding'_ in blue, slightly jagged, writing. A pair of black just below the knee ripped leggings and a jeans skirt to go over the top. Grabbing a purple bra with a flowery pattern and some plain black cotton underwear Sakura rushed into the bathroom grateful that she's finally able to have a shower after the long drive.

The shower was to her left, a counter stretched the entire wall across from her, the mirror showing her reflection, her hair slightly greasy after not being able to wash it for awhile. A bath was to her right, nice and sparkly from not being used yet.

Sakura just realised she forgot her wash stuff in her suitcase '_Duh. God I'm an idiot sometimes' _She thought to herself. Sakura placed her clothes on the counter and dashed back into the main room; opening her green suitcase again she grabbed her wash bag. On the way back into the bathroom Sakura made sure to lock the door this time, didn't want anyone peeping on her, accidently or not. Even if she _was _in her own room.

_'I know what guys are like' _Sakura thought to herself, fondly remembering past embarrassments in her group caused by not locking toilet, bathroom and bedroom doors.

Setting the wash bag on the counter she fished out her Papaya scented Shampoo and conditioner, and her coconut body wash with a purple body scrunchie. Grabbing her face wash as well Sakura set them in the shower and then stripped herself of her clothes.

Chucking them carelessly on the floor she decided to deal with them after she got out. Turning the shower on, she set it to a nice temperature before hopping in. She almost moaned as she felt the water washing away the grime on her body, she absolutely _loved_ showers.

Stepping out 20 minutes later Sakura felt more refreshed then before. Realising she didn't remember to bring a towel in with her she cursed and scanned the room, she breathed out in relief when she saw two white towels hanging from a small towel heating bar near the bath. She grabbed one and dried off quickly getting dressed and towel drying her short hair. Deciding to leave her shower things in the shower she went to pick up her used clothes.

While picking up her jeans she spotted something in the left corner of the room. Moving over to investigate she found what she had previously thought was just a part of the counter was actually a top loader washing machine and a dryer.

'_My god they have everything here' _Sakura thought to herself, one eyebrow raised.

Shrugging Sakura eyed her dirty clothes before chucking them in the washing machine. Grabbing her converses on the way out of the bathroom she placed them next to her bed and grabbed some black flats with white polka dots and a little white bow on the side from her blue suitcase.

Slipping them on she made her was out of her room she spotted Ino and Hinata lounging on the couch watching Disney Chanel by the looks of it.

Ino looked up as Sakura closed her door _**'I think it's pretty cool how they lock when you close them, so even if you forget to lock it, it still locks' **_inner Sakura said

'_Mmmm yea for once I think I'll agree with you, although I don't think anyone that goes to this school would steal' _Sakura said to her inner _'Bummer if you forgot your key in your room and locked yourself out though' _

'_**What makes you say that?' **_Inner Sakura asked _**'They probably have a master key or something'**_

'_Cause they're all goody-goody's who do everything they're told. Besides they're rich enough as it is going to this school' _Sakura answered

'_**Not necessarily, I mean **_**you're **_**here. Hinata and Ino aren't that bad. Well as long as Ino isn't trying to blow up your eardrums that is' **_Inner said with a grimace.

Sakura just grinned and walked up to Hinata and Ino plopping down on the couch in between them. "Finally I was getting grey hairs waiting for you, you know that?" Ino exclaimed

"Pfft as if, I bet you take twice as long in the shower" Sakura said sticking her tongue out at Ino "Touché" she replied.

Reaching over to switch the TV off Ino asked "You ready Hinata?"

The shy girl just nodded "Let me just go get wallet" Sakura said dashing back to her room. Grabbing her wallet and her phone from her suitcase Sakura dashed back out again, making sure that the door closed behind her.

Ino and Hinata were standing by the table waiting for her. Sakura eyed Hinata's wallet in the front pocket of her jeans and Ino's? Well, Ino's wasn't a wallet more a silk purse with a string to put around her shoulder.

Just as Sakura reached the table the front door opened. All three girls' heads turned to look at the front door.

"Dam...stupid...suit-OW!" A girl with two neat buns situated on her head wearing a white long sleeved t-shirt with purple sleeves, light gray trackies and trainers was standing there a box balanced on one arm and carrying a suitcase with the other; said Suitcase had been dropped on her foot. Putting her box down and grabbing her suitcase off her toe she turned to close the door.

"You need some help with that" Sakura asked seeing the girl struggle to carry both the box and suitcase.

The girl looked up surprised and then relieved as she nodded "Yea that'd be a great help, my names Tenten, and you?" She asked letting Sakura pick up her box.

"I'm Sakura, What room are you in" Sakura asked shifting the box in her hands so it was more comfortable.

"Uhhh wait a minute..." Tenten said searching the pocket of her trackies and pulling out her key. "I'm in room two" she said reading the number on the tag of her key "So who am I rooming with?" Tenten asked, looking at each of them expectantly.

"Apparently we don't" Sakura replied "Although now that i think about it- Why do we all get separate rooms here? I mean I get this place is expensive and all but i would have at least expected them to pair us up" Sakura asked confused.

"Oh forehead, didn't you read the student handbook?" Ino asked

A vein on Sakura's head popped out, she absolutely _loathed _it when people mentioned anything to do with her forehead "Well _pig_ seeing as I haven't even gotten one yet, I don't think so" Sakura bit out through clenched teeth, her eyes narrowing slightly at the oblivious blonde.

"Yea and I haven't either so please _enlighten _us" Tenten said, coming to Sakuras defense.

"Oh sorry I forgot about you" Ino said scratching her head for a moment "Oh by the way I'm Ino and this is Hinata" she said first pointing to herself and then Hinata.

Hinata gave Tenten a shy smile "H-Hi" she said.

"Hey" Tenten replied

"So what were you going to tell us Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Oh that, well since the school is all high class and stuff they expect the best students and all that rubbish; everyone knows you can get in if you have enough money-" "Ino!" Sakura exclaimed wanting her to get on with it.

"Oh yea sorry hehe, well the whole school is top of the line and all that, the best of the best that money can get. Because of the money we pay to attend here, and the small student population, _certain _liberties are allowed" Ino explained looking bored with it all.

"Certain liberties?" Tenten asked unsure looking at Sakura who just shrugged her shoulders "Hey don't look at me, I've only been here for an hour longer then you"

"Yea" Ino said nodding her head "Basically we can do what we want, when we want, as long as we continue to maintain a high academic performance and don't do anything that damages the schools rep and yada yada, some other bullshit no one cares about anyway" she trailed off.

"Oh, so are there separate dorm areas for guys and girls then" Sakura asked

"Nah they don't worry about that. Heck, they've even put girls and guys in the same dorms I'm pretty sure" Ino said with a contemplative look on her face. "And I'm pretty sure the dorm right next to ours has all guys in it, dorm D I think it was" Ino continued.

"D-Dorm B Ino" Hinata mumbled

"Ahh thats right, dorm B. Trust you to know Hinata" Ino said with a chershire grin on her face. Hinata blushed 3 shades of red "I-Ino!" she squeaked "I d-don't know what y-you mean" she said attempting to shrink herself into the hoodie that she was wearing. Meanwhile Sakura and Tenten just stood there watching and silently contemplating whether they could make to the front door and their room respectively before Ino noticed.

"Oh, so it has nothing to do with a certain blonde haired, blue eyed young male specimen" Ino said smugly.

"N-No! Of c-course not" Hinata weakly defeanded herself. Ino just hummed to herself in self satisfaction.

"Anyway let's go dump this stuff in your room, we we're just about to hit the mall before you came. You want to come?" Sakura asked.

"It's alright, right?" she asked looking at Ino and Hinata. "Yea, yea it's fine. The more the merrier they say" Ino said. Hinata just nodded her head in agreement, still red in the face from Ino's previous teasing.

"Alright come on" Sakura said walking up to the door straight ahead to the left of hers with the 2 on it.

Waiting patiently as Tenten opened the door she walked in after her. She automatically veered for the left upon spying the bed there. Gently setting the box down beside the bed, Tenten placed her suitcase on the bed; unzipping the front part she grabbed her wallet. Zipping it up again she turned to Sakura "Ready?" Sakura asked, Tenten nodded and they walked back to Hinata and Ino.

"Can we _finally _go, I mean I've been waiting for like over an hour now" Ino whined, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten just laughed at her.

"So whose car are we going in?" Tenten asked. Ino held up her hand keys dangling from her index finger "Mine" she said.

"Ok let's go" Sakura said. All the girls made sure they had their wallets and phones before following Ino to her car.

There was only one thing on Sakuras mind as she stepped out of Ino's car '_Never let her drive again'_ she thought to herself.

'_**That homicidal bitch is trying to kill us' **_inner ranted _**'although she does have a sweet ride' **_she added. Sakura had to agree, the yellow convertible Porsche Carrera did make her somewhat jealous '_though I wouldn't say that I'd have the same colour'_ she thought cringing slightly.

She wouldn't trade it for her Mitsubishi Eclipse any day. Thinking about cars brought up the memory of her Blue Yamaha R6 and her black Kawasaki Ninja 250r, it was a shame she had to leave them behind. _'Oh well, maybe I can get one of them sent over?' _She silently mulled over the thought.

"Oh my god. I'll never risk my life like that again" Tenten whispered standing next to her, Sakura nodded her agreement "mhmmm".

They walked into the mall and Ino went about dragging them to all the clothes stores and even trying to get them into a lingerie store. Tenten was vehemently opposed to this idea and refused to go anywhere near the shop. Sakura was with Tenten, although not as strongly, she still protested going in. Hinata had said nothing, but if the stricken look on her face was anything to go by then she was all for Tenten and Sakura in that argument. "_spoil sports"_ Ino had grumbled at them.

Ten minutes later they were just idling around deciding where to go next. Sakura looked at Ino and sweat dropped.

'_How the hell can that girl carry around 12 bags?' _she thought

Inner Sakura was right beside her on that one as she sweat dropped as well _**'no freaking idea'**_

Hinata's stomach growled at that moment, it took about 5 seconds for it to sink in. Hinata went bright red and the girls laughed.

"Hungry?" Sakura asked "N-no its f-fine" Hinata stuttered. Sakura looked at her with one eyebrow arched "Hmmm well I'm hungry so let's go find something to eat" Sakura said.

They decided on McDonalds because you didn't have to wait long for your food and they really couldn't be bothered with anything else. They all got a double cheeseburger meal, except for Hinata who opted for a single cheeseburger meal; she also had a bottle of water for her drink and a salad in place of her chips. '_Jeez is this girl healthy or what' _Sakura thought eyeing Hinata's meal when they reached a free table.

Sakura herself had gone for a strawberry thick shake instead of her drink, but she kept her chips and burger the same. Tenten had a frozen coke instead of her drink, but same as Sakura left her burger and chips. Ino swapped her drink for a coffee and bought an extra bottle of water as well "_For hydration"_ she said. Sakura and Tenten just rolled their eyes at her; otherwise Ino left her meal untouched as well.

Sakura truly did prove to be hungry, finishing before everyone else. Tenten was close finishing seconds after Sakura. Hinata and Ino took their time finishing although Hinata with how hungry she was finished quite some time before she usually would and a long time before Ino.

Ten minutes later and Sakura was silently fuming in her seat _**'How long does it take to eat a burger and some chips... Hello we're trying to get somewhere here, not wait until you've grown mushrooms on your food' **_Inner Sakura was ranting about Ino, Sakura only paid slight attention to her and she had to agree. Ino was taking forever to finish.

"S-so what d-do you think of our dorm S-Sakura, Tenten?" Hinata asked flushing again as they directed their attention towards her.

"The dorms great" Sakura replied smiling "I can already see us getting along really well this year" she added in.

"Yea I agree with Sakura" Tenten said "Onto another subject where are you guys from?" Tenten asked.

"Oh I live about 20 minutes away, in the city" Ino said finally joining the conversation.

"What about you Hinata?" Tenten asked "I... uhh...well... I'm the same as Ino... M-my parents live in Konoha" Hinata replied.

"Awww man you guys are lucky, I had to travel 3 hours to get here" Tenten complained.

"Pfft you think that's long I sat in a car for 8 hours to get here" Sakura said.

"Oh harsh, why are your parents sending you to school so far away?" Ino asked, finally finishing the last of her coffee.

"Ehh something about this school being one of the best and straightening me out, rules 'n' rego's that kinda bull" Sakura said.

"Yep something like that, my parents weren't satisfied with any of the schools where we were" Tenten added.

Sakura stood and arched her back, stretching her muscles and popping a few of her bones. "Come on are we gunna go or are we gunna waste our night sitting here?" Sakura said hands on her hips.

'_Maybe rushing Ino hadn't been such a good idea' _Sakura thought as she, Hinata and Tenten were forced to try on jeans, after t-shirts, after skirts, after dresses and so on.

Inner Sakura chuckled evilly in her mind _**'You forced this upon yourself' **_she 'oh so kindly' added '_didn't need your opinion' _Sakura grumbled.

'_**When do you ever Sakura dearest? When do you ever?' **_Inner Sakura stated chuckling again _**'Doesn't mean you won't get it' **_she added. Sakura groaned as more clothes were chucked over the door to try on.

Sakura decided to buy a loose white singlet with silver chains hanging of it and little beads stitched into it with some dark grey, faded short shorts and a black hoodie with a faded with skull printed on the front. Tenten bought a few of her own things, with Hinata being the only one not to buy anything that day. Apart from the McDonalds they'd had.

Sometime later they were waiting for Ino to pay for the last pieces of clothing _'Hopefully' _Sakura thought. Ino checked her watch and then swore violently "SHIT!" she yelled.

`Sakura, Tenten and Hinata all turned to her in confusion as Ino hurriedly swiped her card and put her pin in. "What's up Ino?" Sakura asked.

"It's 8:43" Ino said grabbing her bags and receipt as her card was approved. Hinata's eyes widened upon hearing this, a small "oh" escaped her lips.

Sakura and Tenten turned to look at Hinata and then at each other sharing a confused glance. "Uhhh so what's up?" Tenten asked as Ino and Hinata rushed them back to the car.

"Curfews at 9:00 on a school night" Ino said a little breathlessly, Sakura and Tentens eyes widened in realization and they doubled their pace to get back to the car.

This time, although still quite lethal Sakura was glad Ino was driving. They made it through a few minutes after 9:00 and sighed in relief as Ino parked the car.

Suddenly they all started laughing sitting back and relaxing "Oh man that was close" Ino said "Yea" Tenten agreed.

"How do they actually know if your here at 9:00, I mean as far as I saw they've got no way of controlling it" Sakura stated.

"Oh well I suppose not today seeing as it is still technically holidays until tomorrow, but usually they've got a security guard sitting there from 9:00 to catch anyone stupid enough to come in with their car after curfew" Ino explained.

"Oh that makes sense" Sakura said "But why do they care about curfew when they don't seem to care about anything else" she added mystified.

"ahh that's because of the academic record, something about not wasting your _whole _night on things that aren't school related" Ino responded vaguely, shrugging her shoulders.

"But why? It seems ridiculous to me" Sakura said, Tenten voiced her agreement.

"u-u-ummm w-well, i-i-its been that w-way since the school f-first opened" Hinata explained to them "s-so, i g-guess they see n-n-no reason to change it" she continued.

Sakura made an 'o' shape with her mouth and nodded her head to show the petite girl she understood.

"Well come on then, we don't have all day" Ino said, breaking up the silence that followed.

"You've still got to get all the stuff you bought into the dorm Ino" Sakura said, and once again sweatdropped when she saw the amount of stuff Ino bought.

"Don't worry you guys hardly brought anything so you can carry some of my bags" Ino said cheerily. '_Oh hell no' _Sakura thought as she shook her head no, vaguely aware of Tenten having the same reaction as her.

Ino pouted "Aww come on guys" she whined "I-I'll Help Ino" Hinata said. Ino looked at her with stars in her eyes "Have I ever told you how much I love you Hinata?" she said. Hinata shook her head embarrassed "Well I do, and you two are going to let poor Hinata do it all by herself you're so cruel" Ino sniffled.

"What do you mean by herself, it's your stuff!" Tenten exclaimed.

Sakura and Tenten ended up relenting and carrying some of Ino's bags, they couldn't let poor Hinata's selflessness be abused like that.

Finally walking into the dorm Sakura saw four guys around the table that she didn't recognize. One with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, the second with his hair in a spiked ponytail; making him look close to a pineapple in Sakura's eyes, his body language was just screaming 'L-A-Z-Y'. The third had blue-black hair spiked backed off his head and onyx eyes. _'Jeez __**there's**__ a guy with a 'Holier then thou' attitude' _Sakura thought eyeing him. Lastly her eyes fell on the fourth guy. Long hair tied back low and the same striking lilac eyes as Hinata. '_But colder and more... indifferent?' _Sakura thought to herself. __

'_I wonder w- WAIT! Why the hell are they in __**our**__ dorm' _Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. Tenten, Hinata and Ino all looked around her to see what caused her to stop. Sakura looked at Tenten, Ino and Hinata in turn. Tenten had the same confused look as her but there was a hint of '_I'm going to kick someones ass pretty soon if someone doesn't explain this soon' _in her narrowed eyes. Sakura saw simultaneous looks of recognition, distain and adoration cross Ino's face. Meanwhile Hinata was trying to make herself inconspicuous in the background, shuffling from foot to foot.

"Sasuke!" Ino squealed "ohmigosh You're back! How was your holiday, I bet you went to some romantic place, like Paris, I've always wanted to go to Paris. Theres so many _romantic _places, oh and the shopping! The shopping is supposed to be absolutely magnificent" Ino said with hearts in her eyes. Sakura arched an eyebrow '_This chicks gone overload' _she thought to herself.

"Umm Ino if you don't mind..." "or Germany, ohmygosh did you know that they have some of the best shopping. The fashion there is top of the line, none of this second hand no name brand stuff" Ino butted in. Sakura felt a vein on her temple throb _'so help me, this girl needs to shut up for 5 milliseconds. Whats so great about this guy anyway' _Sakura ranted to helself.

'_**Hello?!Apart from the fact that he's absolutely drop dead amazingly, melt an ice cube gorgeous?' **_Inner Sakura choose that moment to make an appearance again.

_'Hello! Shallow much' _Sakura said back to her with an eye roll.

_**'Yea whatever, tell me you wouldn't take a piece of that?' Inner replied drooling.**_

Sakura grimaced at inners behaviour and decided to tune her out. 

Sakuras arms were starting to hurt and Ino was being slow as ever. Tenten, Hinata and her were just standing there awkwardly with her shopping bags in hand waiting for her to come unlock the door to her room.

"Ino move your ass or I'll drop your stuff right here" Tenten yelled.

It was the yell that finally got the boys to look up at them –they had been discussing something quite intently, heads bent together, and hadn't even noticed Ino fawning all over them-. They sat there staring at the girls for a while before turning around and talking to each other again.

"Jeez chill" Ino grumbled, but it did make her move faster. Obviously not wanting her clothes dirtied by the floor.

Unlocking her door Ino ushered them in and told them to dump it on the bed. Filing back out of the room Ino's gaze locked on the boys sitting around the table –in particular the short, spiked raven haired one-. "Hey Naruto, Hey Neji" Ino greeted with a smile on her face.

The blonde one yelled out "Hey" whereas the one with the ponytail just nodded politely.

"So who are your friends Ino" he asked not looking at them at all. "That's Sakura and Tenten" Ino said pointing to each in turn. Naruto turned his head to look at them "Cool, my names Naruto. Believe it!" He said, well more like yelled. He turned his head back to his phone but in the next second his head snapped back to look at Sakura, suddenly his eyes widened "Sakura?" Sakura's eyes snapped to his in confusion. Her eyes narrowed as she took him in, and then suddenly opened in astonishment "Oh my god! Naruto!" she exclaimed running forward and tackling him into an awkward hug, seeing as he was sitting down.

"What are you doing here Sak" "I haven't seen you in so long" Naruto and Sakura simultaneously said, well Naruto more like yelled.

"Oh my parents finally got sick of all the 'shit' that i did, according to them my grades were suffering and I was getting nowhere in life. They just didn't want anyone to find out their perfect little princess wasn't so perfect" Sakura ground out, doing the bunny ears with her fingers when she said shit. "So they sent me here hoping I'd be out of their way and they'd get to brag even more about sending me here without anyone knowing why" Sakura continued her rant.

"WHAT!? How could they? You've always been top of the class Sak" Naruto exclaimed loudly. "Those bastards! Want me to go beat them up!" He said darkly, a stormy look in his usually cerulean eyes.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, whacking him over the back of the head. "Ouch! What?" Naruto exclaimed, holding the back of his head a pout on his face.

"You know damn well what" Sakura replied haughtily "and quit complaining that didn't even hurt you, you were always the worst bullshitter" Sakura said.

Naruto let go of his head grinning "Yea but I like to make you feel better about yourself" he winked "Jerk" Sakura muttered

Sakura turned to the rest of the boys in the room "Uhh hi" Sakura she said to them, now feeling kind of awkward since everyone was giving her and Naruto strange looks. Before she could ask Tenten beat her to it "So who are the rest of you?" it was more of a statement then a question. "Oh, Oh, Oh. The one with the long hair is Neji, the lazyass with his hair spiked up is Shikamaru" he grabbed the last boy around the neck "...and this teme here is Sasuke" Naruto finished. "Tch dobe" Sasuke said shaking Naruto from him. "I am not a dobe, you...you TEME!" Naruto yelled, pointing dramatically at Sasuke.

Hinata let out a little giggle whereas Sakura just rolled her eyes watching their fight escalate. It was so obvious that this Sasuke guy was just winding Naruto up.

"...Oh yea, wanna bet? Come on I'll wipe the floor with you" Naruto yelled dragging Sasuke away somewhere. The other two boys sighed and slowly got up following Naruto and SasukeNeji muttering an almost inaudible "idiot". Sakura sweat dropped '_What the hell just happened? _'She asked herself. "That was..." Tenten started "weird" Sakura supplied. "Yea" Tenten replied "so where exactly did they go again?" Sakura asked.

"Oh they were saying something about Soccer so I'm guessing the field?" Ino said "Hmm whatever, so what do you guys want to do now" Sakura asked. "I dunno what about a movie or something?" Tenten suggested.

"Yea that's great, what about you Ino? Hinata?" Sakura asked. Ino answered with "Yes" while Hinata just nodded her head. "Great, but what do you want to watch?" Tenten asked thoughtfully. "What about ghosts of girlfriends past?" Ino asked.

Tenten and Sakura had matching looks of horror on their faces "No way Ino that is such a chick flick" Sakura was the one who spoke.

"And?" Ino asked

"Oh come on they're so _cliché_" Tenten argued, Sakura nodded her head in agreement "I do have the new _'Paranormal Activity' _with me" Sakura suggested.

"That's great I've been wanting to see that, everyone I know who's seen it said it's really scary" Tenten agreed.

"What about you, Ino and Hinata are you fine with it?" Sakura asked "Yea sure, I've been meaning to see it as well" Ino admitted, Hinata just nodded her head again.

"Ok well lets go get changed now, Sakura you grab the DVD as well" Tenten said. The girls all nodded and rushed into their room to get changed.

Sakura came out holding the DVD and wearing long black p.j trousers, a sakura blossom pattern fringing the bottom of them and a white tank top to go with it. Sakura saw Hinata already out, standing in the kitchen making something by the sounds of the sound of the microwave.

'_**How the hell did that girl finish so fast'**_ Inner Sakura said eyeing Hinata, she was wearing a black oversized t-shirt with a cat on the front; a pair of light blue p.j pants accompanied it. '_Got no idea' _Sakura said to her sweat dropping. These people we're all insane. "Popcorn" Sakura said smelling the air and walking over to Hinata "Your brilliant Hinata" Sakura added. Hinata flushed but smiled at the compliment, hearing the beep of the microwave Hinata got the popcorn out of the microwave pouring it into a bowl she had set on the counter. Sakura turned around when she heard the door click, she saw Tenten walking over to them. She was wearing green camo shorts with a dark green singlet, talk about monotone.

"Mmmm popcorn, have I ever told you I love you Hinata" Tenten said "N-no" Hinata squeaked flushing red again, she busied herself by putting a second bag of popcorn in the microwave and getting another bowl out of the cupboard. "I'm going to go put in the DVD so all we have to do is push play once Ino gets out of her room" Sakura said walking over to the Tv. Jumping over the back of the couch Sakura turned the TV on and changed the input to HTMI2, turning the DVD player on as well she plopped the disc in waiting for it to run.

The disc was at the menu waiting to be played; while Sakura, Tenten and Hinata were sitting on the couch still waiting for Ino to come out from her room. Sakura was just about ready to start the movie without her when Ino emerged from her room "Finally, god Ino why did that take so long?...You know what I don't care. Come on let's just watch the movie" Tenten said. Ino was wearing a purple shirt with a pattern that looked like someone had poured black paint across it, that went midway to her knees with black short shorts just peaking out underneath.

"Some people need time to make themselves beautiful" Ino said sitting down in between Hinata and Sakura, Tenten being on the other side of Sakura. Tenten snorted, covering it by pretending to cough, "We all good now? ...Good" Sakura said getting up to flick the lights off and then returning to her seat and pushing the play button.

They had three interruptions throughout the movie, twice because Ino just _had _to go to the bathroom and the third time they all got up to get something to drink. The popcorn being well eaten by then Hinata put the bowls into the dishwasher and then grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Sakura rolled her eyes '_Hinata will be Hinata I suppose' _Sakura thought grabbing herself a can of lime Solo before returning to her seat and pressing play again.

At the end of the movie Hinata was shaking, and Ino let out a high pitched wail. They looked absolutely terrified from the movie "Oh come on guys it's just a movie" Tenten said laughing slightly at Ino's face. "Yea we all know spirits and mythological creatures don't exist" Sakura added.

"Well it's just creepy alright, I mean imagine that happening right here or to one of us" Ino said her eyes darting around to make sure there weren't any unwanted in the dorm.

"Oh chill Ino it's just guests a movie that stuff doesn't happen for real" Tenten said rolling her eyes at Ino, who just huffed and crossed her arms. "well anyway I don't know about you but I'm tired" Ino said letting out a big yawn to further prove her point "So I'll see you guys tomorrow" she added walking over and opening the door to her room. "A girl needs her beauty sleep you know" Ino said.

"Let's hope it works tonight then" Sakura said before the door closed, snickering as she almost literally heard Ino scowl. "Ino's on the right track at the moment, I'm going get some shuteye as well" Tenten said next "Night Sakura, night Hinata" she said slipping into her room. Hinata bade Sakura goodnight as well before going into her room, leaving Sakura alone.

Walking into her room Sakura sat on the edge of her bed next to her suitcases. Deciding it was a good time to unpack her suitcases Sakura lifted them up onto the bed before opening her green one first and then her blue one. Sakura looked around to where she could put her stuff; she spied the shelves in her night table. Although it wasn't particularly high it was quite wide, shrugging her shoulders Sakura got to work organizing her clothes into them. After grabbing the rest of her wash things and her two towels she put them in the bathroom, in one of the two cupboards there. Taking one of the two towels and placing it on the towel hook on the wall. Looking over her suitcases she decided she didn't need anything else so she closed them and shoved them under the bed out of the way.

Walking back into the bathroom, she opened the cupboard where she put her toiletries and pulled her toothbrush and toothpaste out. Squeezing a healthy amount of toothpaste on her toothbrush Sakura began scrubbing her teeth viciously. When she was done she rinsed her toothbrush and mouth and placed her toothbrush in a blue plastic cup next to the sink.

Walking back out to the main room Sakura eyed the t.v. She let out a big yawn and decided it would have to wait until tomorrow because otherwise she'd be showing up to classes looking like a zombie.

With that though in mind Sakura walked back into her room, flicking the light switch next to the door she jumped into bed. Snuggling into her duvae she fell asleep almost instantly, not noticing the pair of obsidian eyes watching her. The figure stared at Sakura's sleeping form a few minutes longer before melting back into the shadows and vanishing. 


End file.
